


When the Knight found his Fountain of Life

by Kurrin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 18+, Azure Moon Route, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Sitting, Fluff, Knight and Queen roleplay, NSFW, Oral Sex, Queen Byleth, Queening, Roleplay, Smut, Smut and Fluff, bottom dimitri, romantic smut, top byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurrin/pseuds/Kurrin
Summary: After a long royal day, Dimitri finds his queen in their bed waiting for him. She has an important quest for him to attend: to bring her pleasure. It all began with the story of a knight and a noble gesture…“My hands are your sword and my body is your shield”, he caressed her fingers.“It will always be a privilege to stay by your side defending you, my Queen.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	When the Knight found his Fountain of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChiiTako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiiTako/gifts).



> Greetings! Today is not only our king’s birthday (LONG MAY HE REIGN), but is also time for… Dimileth Secret Santa!  
> This story is a present for ChiiTako, I really hope you like it. <3 I decided to put in one work all of your three requests!  
> There are references to some literature figures - I will explain them in the end notes. Studying Humanities can really mess up my mind, forgive me for that.  
> Hope you appreciate!

In making his way for the bedroom, Dimitri felt all of his royal weights pressing in his shoes. He could not wait to open that door and meet her sweet sight. 

The king entered. Byleth was holding a book in her tiny hands, with her pupils immediately directed to her spouse’s coming. Dimitri stared at her. She was still wearing some of her archbishop’s clothes.

“There you are, Your Majesty”, she posed the book and encountered him. Without her boots, Dimitri could notice how tall he was compared to her: Byleth could not reach his shoulders. She maintained her head raised in her looking at him. Not a long time was required to make his mouth draw a bright smile.

“Dimi… you are too big”, she giggled. He picked up her hand, greeting it with a delicate kiss.

“I salute you, my queen”, his smile became even larger.

“Please… I still have to get used to this”, she said. Dimitri kneeled before her, still holding her hand. Byleth’s whisper released her wonder. 

“My hands are your sword and my body is your shield”, he caressed her fingers.

“It will always be a privilege to stay by your side defending you, my Queen.”

As he kissed it again, Byleth’s cheeks became tulip petals.

“That was so sweet of you, Dimi.”

“Those are not my words. It was from a story my father used to tell me when I was a child”, he stood up.

“What kind of story was?”, she seemed interested.

“It was about the forbidden love of a knight and his queen. They could not be with each other every night, however he promised to stand at her side for eternity.”

“That is so romantic!”

“It is… yet, something that I could not notice at young age was the immorality of their love. The queen was married to a king… they were adulterous.”

Byleth remained silent.

“There are many love tales narrated in Faerghus”, Dimitri removed his gloves and caressed her hair.

“A famous one is about a noblewoman of Fhirdiad and her love, who was her spouse’s brother.”

“Oh…”

“They were reading together the story of the knight and the queen. It all ended in a passionate kissing…”

“Because their love was like that?”, Byleth tilted her head with the curiosity of a little girl.

“Aye, until the noblewoman’s husband discovered about their love. He killed them with a single sword blow.”

Byleth’s rounder eyes could tell her shock. Her mouth remained wide open. As Dimitri saw her face, he held her in arms with all of his force. She let herself, along with her tiredness, fall in the embrace. Her hips and waist leaned on the king’s fierce body.

“My beloved, I could not be more grateful to the Goddess that our love has no curse… I would never live without the sparkle I see everyday in your eyes.”

She posed her head and hands on his chest. 

“Even if we were cursed… I would still love you, Dimi” whispered. Dimitri suddenly took her lovely face in his palms, beginning to kiss her lips continuously. He could not restrain it. Byleth giggled as she were trapped - sometimes she tried to move away from the king’s body with a smirk, but his strength could easily pull her to him again. Every kiss was more intense than its previous.

“I cannot flee! Oh no!”, she laughed. “If only you weren’t so huge!”

“It is you, my beloved, who has a small body”, Dimitri posed his large lips on her forehead. She grimaced, looking a bit childish.

“That makes easier for me to protect you” he kneeled again, making Byleth’s delight bloom even more. He was looking at her feet.

“Your heart is so pure, my knight… May I ask you a little thing?”

Dimitri raised his head. 

“Anything”, he sayed solemnly. She reached for his hear and touched it, brushing his hair with her thin fingers.

“Could you bring me…” her whisper was like a soft breeze. “Pleasure?”

“I will, my queen.” He trembled for a moment, before returning to his fierce posture.

Byleth stepped back slowly and sat on their bed, looking deeply in his eye - still as a piece of ice. She removed her stockings first. Dimitri stared at her feet, so gracious and little, with round toes and polished nails. 

He saw her clothes falling on the floor, until she was completely naked. Byleth’s hair posed messy on her beautiful breasts. Her thighs and belly had scars irregularly spread - yet he saw them so harmonious in their curves. The man would have loved to kiss every single part of her body, to feel all of that perfection on his lips, but felt like he could not deserve such a blessing. What dreadful monster could have been worthy of a queen’s beauty?

Dimitri breathed heavily and crawled to her. Byleth was blinking - her lashes danced like butterflies. The posture she was made her appear as an oak to his sight.

“My beloved, you are perfect”, Dimitri whispered in wonder. He took one of the queen’s feet in his hand and caressed it with the other one, like he was holding the tiniest of flowers, and kissed its tip.

”I would dare to say that you are too perfect for me”, he still felt like he could not deserve it. Byleth touched one of his cheeks. As Dimitri felt her warmth, he looked at her smiling face.

“Pleasure me, my knight”, she ordered while lying on the uncovered mattress.

Dimitri reached for her breasts and began to kiss them. Her nipples appeared like gems. He licked one of them and his tongue encountered its heat and solidity. He sucked it like it brought vital energy. Byleth giggled softly: the most lovely sound Dimitri could have ever listen to. He preserved the same treat for the other nipple, with his left hand playing with the other tit by wringing it.

“Go under… I beg you.” Suddenly, she touched his head.

“I will, Your Majesty” Dimitri obeyed immediately, descending over her abdomen. His tongue maked its way in her vulva, licking it with constant movements, sometimes touching her hair. His queen let out little shouts in an acute melody - he starved for that music. Could a simple man have the privilege to serve such a goddess?

Her liquids began to flow. Dimitri’s tongue gathered all of them, lost in their bittersweet flavor. He couldn’t restrain his thirst for his Goddess’ nectar.

“Say something, my knight”, she moaned. Dimitri raised his sight and looked at her. Byleth had her arms stretched on the mattress; her legs open; her face slightly red; her belly pulsing.

“I love you, my Queen”, it was what Dimitri was thinking for all the time. He could have thought of something more exciting and sensual for her, but easily remained speechless in witnessing her beauty.

“Do I taste good?”, she asked. He nodded with a noise, one which could have belonged to a bear.

“I need it…”, he snorted. Byleth felt his tongue entering inside her and moaned loudly. She seemed to laugh, but in a nervous and muffled way. Dimitri continued perplexed, he could not part from that fountain of life - yet her voice’s volume grew. Her thighs moved in uncontrollable impulses. He reached for her constantly with his mouth. Brusquely, Dimitri’s hands grabbed her hips. She yelled.

“Please!”, Byleth screamed and suddenly raised her back - trying to flee from the overwhelming pleasure he was giving. Her beloved seemed to not be about to stop. He emitted feral sounds whenever he kissed or licked her.

“I want you on the bed…”, she grabbed his head in her small hands, losing her fingers in the thick blonde hair. Dimitri’s tongue retreated.

“Am I really worthy of my queen’s bed?”, he was panting deeply.

“You deserve this…” she whispered. “And more.”

Byleth was beckoning him, slowly withdrawing from his strong hands. While she sat on the pillow, Dimitri climbed above the bed reaching for the fountain of life. He leaned his back on the mattress as she posed a hand on his shoulder. Byleth raised her thighs and reached him. He admired her majestic figure. She would have liked to say anything too, but only smiles could speak for her. Dimitri longed to touch her breasts, but remained silent waiting for any order. The queen posed herself on Dimitri’s face, giggling softly. When her vulva approached his mouth, he instinctively grabbed her buttocks in his palms. Some of her hair tickled his nose, which posed right in front of her groin. He licked it again, encountering an even more bitter and dense liquid. Dimitri noticed her nipples were larger and darker and her face reddish. Her liquids gushed like never before. While she moaned, her sight seemed to be lost. Some of her body muscles were contracting. At a certain moment, Dimitri lost himself in the amazement of witnessing all of his queen’s splendor and having the privilege to touch such a treasure. Closing his eyes, he did even stronger movements with his tongue, which concentrated itself in a specific position gathering everything that was flowing from the fountain. Byleth yelled loudly, unable to restrain her voice. Her hands grabbed the sheets, slightly hurting her palms with her nails. Dimitri noticed that the vulva was drier. The few remained liquids were saltier than before.

“Please, stop!”, she groaned. He obeyed immediately.

“Did I hurt you?”, he asked worried.

“No, hehe”, she said lying on the bed. “It has been fun!”

Byleth’s arms collapsed, her eyes were half closed. Dimitri reached her, crossing one more time her body in all of its grace.

“Are you tired?” He asked in a gentle voice. At first, she didn’t speak a single word. Only a soft breath broke the silence.

“Do you wish to sleep, my love?”

“I’m exhausted…”

Dimitri giggled with his deep voice. He would have taken the sheets, but did not intend to move her body. He removed his royal blue cape with Faerghus’ coat of harms, wrapping it above Byleth, carefully posing it to make her full covered and held her close to him tenderly. Byleth looked like a child resting in her mother’s arms - the most innocent of all creatures. Her naked body appeared even more fragile than usual. Now that his quest of bringing pleasure to his queen had been fulfilled, his ultimate duty was to protect her. 

“Are you cold? Please, tell me.”

“No… it’s so warm.”

Dimitri held her even more. One of his hands posed on her shoulder, while the other one brushed her hair. He could notice all the beauty of her face - her little nose, her definite chin, her symmetrical lips… and if, for a moment, she had her eyes open, he would have surely known the true meaning of blessing. Dimitri had no hesitation in losing himself in her shiny eyes and smiled like he never did. His hands continued to move in her hair, while he was thinking about anything to say.

“If it was not you, I would not be there”, he kissed her forehead and felt ashamed when noticed that it wetted her.

“Does this come from one of your stories?”, Byleth asked. She appeared to be almost asleep.

“No, it’s what I think since the day I realized it…”, Dimitri picked her up and held her as if she was the most fragile of all things. He kissed her freshly pink mouth and laid his large forehead on his beloved’s one.

“You are perfect.”

Byleth opened her big, round eyes. A smile brightened her face. Her hand reached for the king's face, towards his menacing black bandage and removed it, as she did their first night, revealing his eye - marked by a reddish scar. Dimitri’s moan told his objection, but in vain. As soon as it opened, she could see the completely white cornea and the gray pupil.

“I would have never wanted you to see it again… does it scare you?”

Byleth’s finger posed on the eyelid. She kissed the scar.

“You are perfect, Dimi.”

He could not believe that his queen, his professor, his goddess could have the same sensation. Dimitri showed Byleth the largest smile he ever had. 

“I love you”, none of them could tell who was the first to say it.

**Author's Note:**

> The story of the knight and his queen refers to Sir Lancelot and Guinevere.  
> The fate of the two adulterous nobles is the same of Paolo and Francesca in the Divine Comedy. They were reading Lancelot’s tale before being discovered by her husband, Gianciotto, who killed them.  
> “If it was not you, I would not be there” is said in a fragment of Tristan and Isolde in Thomas D’Angleterre’s version, involving their first love confession.


End file.
